In general, as interest in multimedia content has increased, Compact Disc (CD) and DVD (Digital Video Disc), which is the same size as a CD but with a storage capacity four times larger, have been widely developed as a storage medium for recording multimedia content thereon.
A CD/DVD (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘disc’) adopts and employs a variety of file systems so that a large quantity of data can be more efficiently and systematically utilized. Recently, file systems such as IS09660, Joliet and UDF (Universal Disc Format) have been widely employed.
Among them, the UDF is a file system standard for optical media that has been developed by OSTA (Optical Storage Technology Association).
The OSTA specifies a method of arranging and describing content in a disc, by which multimedia content data created in personal computers (PCs) and recorded on a disc can be easily extracted from and manipulated in electric home appliances such as CD players and DVD players (hereinafter, referred to as ‘playback devices’).
According to these file systems, specific multimedia contents (e.g., audio, photo and video) and additional information used to efficiently provide a user with the specific multimedia contents are recorded on the disc.
The additional information contains application data that are composed of predetermined program sources (for example, XML data) for playing back the multimedia content recorded on the disc in accordance with the intention of the author, and metadata for the multimedia content.
This information recorded on the disc will be read by means of a playback device and played back using a predetermined application program.
That is, the predetermined application program will output audio or video data read from the disc in a play mode corresponding to the relevant data format, together with specified meta information.
By way of example, audio content contains information on an album recorded on a disc and such information as an album title, music titles and running times is output together when an audio file is played.
A user will obtain additional information on multimedia content such as audio or video file being played from such metadata. At this time, the provided additional information is not extracted based upon the characteristics of the respective multimedia content but according to a previously determined manner.
In other words, only predefined information such as album title and singer is provided from the audio content, even though its important information may vary according to the genre of the respective album.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of providing additional information by which information suitable to the multimedia content being played back can be provided more properly to a user.